Kujo Fahrajeed
Name: Steven Miranda Character: Kujo Fahrajeed Race: Human Class: Druid Alignment: Neutral Background In a land far extending the lands of legend, was a kingdom ruled by King Fahrajeed. A man with many concubines and a great lust, King Fahrajeed had a child whom he named "Kujo Fahrajeed." For 15 years he ruled his land in peace and prosperity until a tribe of Orcs invaded his lands and slew all inhabitants within their reach. Kujo was fortunate enough to be near a natural labyrinth and escaped the slaughter of his people. With no family or home to return to, Kujo traveled throughout the world in search of a place he could call his own. After 5 years of travel, he stumbled upon a man, Lord Gor Blackhammer, and followed him in secrecy to his homeland of Legend. Having found a land of lush forests and resources plentiful, Kujo attempted to slay Blackhammer in order to claim his land. To his dismay he was defeated in combat and awaited Blackhammers final blow to send him to the next world. Lord Blackhammer, in all his grace, showed mercy and told Kujo to follow him to a land far greater and far more bountiful than that of the forest. Kujo did as was told and traveled alongside Blackhammer, although what he saw from the Lord was something far greater than that of any land he could gain from stealing. He saw the kindness and learned the ways of combat of which he had never imagined possible within his own lands. It was then that Kujo told Lord Blackhammer of his past and to his surprise, found that Blackhammer was his illegitemate brother. King Fahrajeed had told Kujo of another of his kin that was never to be spoken of as he was concieved by a peasant. When the King discovered this peasant had bore a child from his seed, he had the woman executed and the baby left in the woods for the wolves to feed upon so as to conceal this discrepancy from the people of his land. Lord Blackhammer had been to those lands in order to discover his true heritage and after finding this truth, to Kujo's amaze, he let out a sigh of relief simply because he now knew his true past. Lord Blackhammer chose to allow Kujo to continue with him as his page in order to teach him everything about the lands of Legend and after 15 days and 15 nights, they arrived to a large castle ruled by King Archimedes. Personal Traits Though I may seem stern, I simply know where my loyalties lie and I will follow my Lords and my own standards to the day I die. I am easy to talk to but will never tolerate any bashing of my Lord or King. I will assist the poor before I assist the wealthy as I have no need for gold and have much knowledge over the lay of the lands. I slay the creatures of the forest. I do not take prisoners unless commanded so. Category:Character Profile